


One More Bridge to Cross

by rauqthetommo



Series: We'll Cross That Bridge [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Gooey Fluffy Nonsense, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Making Out, Period Typical Homophobia, derry fucking sucks, mature for language, you know how I do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rauqthetommo/pseuds/rauqthetommo
Summary: The night before Richie and Eddie’s high school graduation, they take a trip down to The Kissing Bridge.An excerpt from this work:Richie could still remember the day he’d carved his and Eddie’s initials on the kissing bridge. He’d been 13 at the time, and after one of the most terrifying encounters of his life, he’d biked over to the bridge and carved their initials there. He’d wanted to go and see Eddie that day, but he hadn’t. He hadn’t because he was still upset with Bill for punching him, and for Bill putting Eddie in danger in the first place. He hadn’t because he knew Sonia would turn him away, because she’d always hated him and was now using Eddie’s broken arm as an excuse to keep them apart.So instead, he’d ridden to the kissing bridge and carved their initials into the soft, pale wood.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: We'll Cross That Bridge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635514
Comments: 8
Kudos: 200





	One More Bridge to Cross

Richie could still remember the day he’d carved his and Eddie’s initials on the kissing bridge. He’d been 14 at the time, and after one of the most terrifying encounters of his life, he’d biked over to the bridge and carved their initials there. He’d wanted to go and see Eddie that day, but he hadn’t. He hadn’t because he was still upset with Bill for punching him, and for Bill putting Eddie in danger in the first place. He hadn’t because he knew Sonia would turn him away, because she’d always hated him and was now using Eddie’s broken arm as an excuse to keep them apart.

So instead, he’d ridden to the kissing bridge and carved their initials into the soft, pale wood. 

Richie went there every so often and sat on the splintery planks, staring at the evidence of his love for his best friend. It hurt his heart to see. Hurt him because he couldn’t love Eddie, not in Derry. Hurt him because Eddie was straight and would never love him back, not the way he wanted, anyway. Hurt him because he was forced to hide who he was, from everyone. From the Losers. From his parents. From the kids at school. From everyone in this stupid goddamn town. It was so frustrating it made him want to scream. And sometimes he did. 

He’d sink down into the water of his bath and shout until his lungs couldn’t take anymore and he had to come up for air. He’d bury his face in his pillow and yell with tears streaming down his cheeks. He hated Derry and he hated himself. The only good thing he had was Eddie, his best friend. And he loved him, more than Eddie would ever know, so Richie kept it to himself, and sat alone on the kissing bridge and stared at his carving. And it was ok, at least for a little while. 

When he was 18, the night before his high school graduation, Richie rode his bike down to the kissing bridge and sat down, legs dangling over the side towards the little stream below.

He had worn his cap and gown, his curly hair combed back away from his face and tucked under the cap as best as it could be, with his honors tassels draped around his neck. It was nice, for a second, to sit and think about all of the memories he had with the Losers. Climbing around in the sewers with Stan, Eddie and Bill. Bill riding Richie double on the back of Silver after Richie’s dad backed over his bike in the driveway on accident. Sitting in the clubhouse with everyone, Eddie tangled up with him in the hammock while they argued over whose turn it was. Cramming into the photo booth at the Capitol Theatre. It was all so nice that it made his heart swell, so full of love for his friends. 

“Richie?” 

Richie turned his head to see Eddie, standing on the dirt road leading up to the bridge, holding his bike up by the handlebars. “Hey there, Spaghetti-Man.” Richie smiled as Eddie propped his bike up next to Richie’s on the railing. “What brings you here?”

Eddie shrugged and joined him on the bridge, sliding his legs under the guard rail and kicking his feet in the open air. “I needed to get out for a second.” Eddie coughed once into the night air, turning his head away as he did so. “My mom is bouncing off the walls about tomorrow.” Eddie reached up and tugged on Richie’s honor chord. “Dressed to impress, Rich.” He smiled. 

“You like?” Richie leaned back on his palms. 

“Very distinguished.” Eddie laughed, pushing the open front of Richie’s gown aside. “Please tell me you aren’t wearing a fucking Nirvana t-shirt to our graduation.”

“Nirvana rocks, Eddie.”

“You’re our _valedictorian_.” Eddie chastised, swatting Richie’s arm. 

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Richie groaned, collapsing backwards onto the bridge, bringing his hands up to cover his face. “Don’t worry, Eddie-Bear—“

“Don’t call me that.”

“—my mother would kill me if I wore this tomorrow. I’ve got a nice outfit all laid out at home. My pants are ironed and everything.”

“Well, look at you.” Eddie laughed, laying back with Richie on the bridge, the sides of their heads touching. “I never knew you could clean up so nicely.”

“You should have seen me for Stanley’s Bar Mitzvah, Eds.” Richie sighed and stared up at the stars. “I had the yarmulke on and everything. My mom even straightened my hair.”

“I can’t imagine that.” Eddie shook his head. “You just wouldn’t be you without your hair.”

“What do you think the stars are thinking about?” Richie asked, tracing the lines of Orion with his eyes. 

“They’re not thinking anything, Rich.” Eddie said softly. “They’re balls of gas a million miles away.”

“But if they could,” Richie shrugged. “What do you think they’d be thinking about?”

Eddie sighed. “Probably about how lame humans have become.” He surmised. “Think about it. Back in the olden days, people were killing each other with swords and blowing up shit with cannons. Now, you can’t see two feet in front of you without glass in front of your eyes and my lungs can’t make it up a hill without giving out.”

“Hm,” Richie hummed, closing his eyes to just listen to Eddie’s voice. 

“Why? What do you think they’re thinking about?” Eddie bumped his shoulder into Richie’s. 

“Oh, nothing.” Richie shook his head. “They’re balls of gas a million miles away from here.”

Eddie swatted his arm and laughed. “Asshole,”

They sat in silence for a moment before Richie spoke again. “I’m gonna miss you, Eds.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Rich.”

“You’re going to school,” Richie sighed, keeping his eyes closed in an attempt to stop himself from crying. 

“Yeah, but we’ll still talk.” Eddie laid his hand on Richie’s chest. Richie opened his eyes to see Eddie propped up on his elbow, staring down at him with a frown. “We’ll talk every goddamn day, if you want.”

“You don’t have to work me into your plans, Eds, it’s alright.”

Eddie shook his head, a look of confusion crossing his face. “Richie, you _are_ my plans. You’re my best friend, man. I don’t want to do anything without you.” Eddie ran his hand down Richie’s chest to rest on his stomach. “What would I do without your trashmouth calling me ‘Spaghetti-Man’ every 20 minutes?”

Richie chuckled, smiling up at Eddie. He wanted to kiss him so badly. “I love you,” He said instead. 

“I love you too, idiot.” Eddie laughed again, smiling wide. “Do you ever look at these names?” Eddie sat up properly and ran his fingertips over the names carved in the wood. He traced the name _Leslie_ carved in a big, lopsided heart. 

“Sometimes,” Richie shrugged and sat up too, his eyes immediately going to the _R + E._

“Have you ever carved a name here, Rich?” Eddie tapped over where someone had carved _Jimmy loves Lacey_. 

“Once,” Richie admitted. He didn’t lie to Eddie, he never had and he never would. 

“Who?” Eddie turned to him and smiled. 

“It’s stupid, Eddie.” Richie shrugged, shaking his head. 

“No, it’s not, tell me.” Eddie pushed, eyes flitting over the railing in search of Richie’s handwriting. 

“Eddie, I love you.” Richie blurted, his face heating up. 

“I love you too, Trashmouth, but don’t try and change the subject.” Eddie sat up on his knees and leaned closer to the railing, inspecting all of the carvings. 

“No, Eddie.” Richie sat forward and took Eddie’s wrist in his hand, guiding him to the _R + E_. “I—“ He stuttered, watching Eddie’s face as he examined the rail. “I really love you.” He said softly. 

“When did you do this?” Eddie’s voice was quiet as he ran his pointer finger down the _E_. 

“A long time ago.” Richie’s chest felt tight as he spoke, embarrassed. 

“Oh, Richie.” Eddie said. 

Richie couldn’t help the tears that spilled over his cheeks. He’d just ruined his friendship with Eddie, how could he have done that? Eddie was going to get up and leave, turn around and ride away and never speak to Richie again, he just knew it. “Eds, I’m so—“ 

“Shh,” Eddie shook his head and pulled Richie into his arms, rubbing up and down his back as Richie cried. “Why are you crying, Rich?”

“I’m so sorry, Eddie.” Richie choked out, holding Eddie tightly in place by his t-shirt. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything, I know, but I just couldn’t—“

“Rich,” Eddie pulled back and looked into Richie’s eyes, brushing his hair back from his face, accidentally knocking Richie’s graduation cap off of his head and onto the ground. “It’s ok, Richie, I’m not upset with you.” Eddie smiled at him, swiping his thumb under Richie’s eye to wipe the tears away. “I love you too.”

Richie shook his head miserably. “No, not the way—“

“Shut up, Richie.” Eddie shook his head and grabbed Richie by the collar of his graduation gown, pulling him in for a soft kiss. “I love you too.” Eddie whispered, pulling back. “I’ve loved you since we were little kids.”

“No,” Richie shook his head, not believing, not understanding. 

“Yes, you fucking idiot.” Eddie laughed softly. “I carved your fucking initial on this bridge too.”

Richie pulled back fully, eyebrows knit together. “Bullshit.” He frowned. “You’re a fucking liar.”

“Fuck you,” Eddie shoved his shoulder back. “It’s right over here, look.” He stretched from their place on the bridge and pointed to a little tiny _R_ in a little tiny heart. It was practically right next to Richie’s own carving, barely a foot away. Richie burst into tears again, burying his face in his hands and sobbing. “Richie, what—“

“Why didn’t you say something?” He demanded, voice thick. 

“You didn’t either, you prick.” Eddie hissed, pulling Richie in for another hug, letting him sob against his chest. “Richie, you’ve got to calm down, man. You’re going to make yourself throw up.”

“I’m sorry, I just—“ Richie shook his head against Eddie’s chest. “I love you so much.” When he pulled away, Eddie was frowning. 

“Gross,” Eddie commented, pulling a pack of tissues out of his pocket and wiping at Richie’s cheeks and nose. 

“Don’t call me gross when I’m bearing my soul to you, Spaghetti.”

“Well, then, don’t be gross when you’re bearing your soul to me, Richie.” Eddie wrapped the soiled tissue in another tissue before tucking it back into his pocket. “I love you too, by the way.” He brushed his fingers through the soft curls at the base of Richie’s skull. “I just couldn’t tell you that when you were covered in snot and tears.”

“Then I guess you’ll never be able to tell me.” Richie shook his head. “Covered in snot and tears is my everyday look, Eds.”

“Why do I love you?” Eddie scoffed. “You’re such an idiot, really, how did I ever fall in love with you when you act like this—“

Richie cut him off by kissing him again, soft and slow, pulling back to smile after a second. “Tell me again.”

“I love you,” Eddie whispered, chasing Richie’s lips for another kiss. 

Eddie pushed Richie down by his shoulders and climbed on top of him, pressing their lips together and licking into Richie’s mouth. “Eddie,” Richie pulled back. “Eddie, we can’t have sex on this bridge.”

“Like fuck we can’t.” Eddie shook his head, leaning down to kiss him again. “Having sex on this bridge is literally the only thing I want right now.”

“You might get a splinter,” Richie laughed when Eddie pulled back, eyes wide. “It could happen, Spaghetti.” Richie nodded solemnly, running his hand down the length of Eddie’s thigh. 

“Well, you can stay on the bottom the whole time.” Eddie suggested, sitting back against Richie’s crotch, hands still clinging to his t-shirt. 

“Or,” Richie sat up. “We could just not try to have sex on this bridge.” Eddie whined. “Trust me, Eds, I hate being the voice of reason here.” Richie said softly, reaching up to stroke Eddie’s cheek. “But I think getting arrested for public indecency the night before our high school graduation is a bad call.”

Eddie sighed. “You’re right.” He admitted, though he didn’t look happy about it, and his clear annoyance made Richie smile. “I just got a little overexcited.”

“I could tell,” Richie interjected. 

Eddie swatted at his shoulder. “I just can’t believe you love me.” He was smiling. “I’ve always wanted to hear you say that.”

“I tell you I love you all the time.” Richie reminded him, straightening out Eddie’s t-shirt from where it had bunched up during their make-out session. 

“Yeah, but you never meant it.”

“I did,” Richie insisted. 

Eddie sighed heavily, studying Richie’s face. “I did too,” He slid his hand across the wood of the bridge and into Richie’s, lacing their fingers together and running his thumb over Richie’s knuckles. “What happens now?”

“What do you mean?” Richie cocked his head. 

“What do we do now, Rich?” Eddie pulled his knees up to his chest. 

“We graduate from high school,” Richie said. 

Eddie nodded. “And then?”

“Then,” Richie opened his arms and pulled Eddie into his lap, pressing a kiss into the side of his hair. “We leave. We finally leave this fuck-ass backwoods town. We can go anywhere we want to.”

“Come to New York with me,” Eddie said softly, not really a question. 

“I’d go anywhere with you, Spaghetti.” Richie replied easily, holding Eddie to his chest and listening to his soft, even breathing. 

“So, let’s go to New York.” Eddie pulled back to look into Richie’s eyes. “What do you say, Trashmouth?” He picked Richie’s graduation cap off of the ground and set it back on his head, tucking a few loose curls underneath of it. 

“I say, ‘Sweep me off my feet, Eds.’” Richie smiled wide, leaning forward to kiss the end of Eddie’s nose. “I’d follow you anywhere, Eddie, my love.”

Eddie rolled his eyes at the pet name, pressing a soft kiss to Richie’s lips. “Beep beep, Richie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me anywhere! My handle for everything is @rauqthetommo! Feel free to ask me questions at all on my tumblr!


End file.
